


P.O.S - Naoto: Cyberpunk

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [35]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Naoto, Shadow Naoto and Rise (Well, Rise-Bots), all from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Naoto ends up in a world of Cyberpunk, designed by Shadow Naoto.





	P.O.S - Naoto: Cyberpunk

Naoto walked down a dark street in an unknown place. The street looked and felt empty, unsure if she was dreaming or not. As she walked across the empty road, it felt like she was being followed.  
“U-Um... H-Hello?” Naoto questioned,  turning round.  
Behind her, she saw Shadow Naoto in her lab coat, staring at her happily.  
“Hello again. How are you?” Shadow Naoto laughed.  
“M-My shadow!?” She stepped back in fright. “What are you doing here?”  
“I should ask you that.” Shadow Naoto grinned. “This is my world. Welcome to the land of Cyberpunk.”  
Shadow Naoto clapped her hands as the streetlights lit up brightly, various neon signs everywhere. Naoto looked around confused.  
“This is my world.” Shadow Naoto said again.  
Naoto tried to summon her Persona with no luck.  
“Sukuna Hikona?” She shook. “No! What's happening?!”  
“You really think you are in control?” Shadow Naoto laughed. “I'm in control here. I decided that you should live here from now on.”  
“Wh-What!? No!” Naoto yelled, closing her eyes. “This is a dream... This is a dream...”  
Shadow Naoto walked closer as Naoto was in shock and fright still.  
“We need to make sure that you are properly suited for this world.” Shadow Naoto clapped again.  
“No! Leave me alone!” Naoto screamed, attempting to make a run for it.  
However, she suddenly felt multiple arms grab her tightly. Naoto panted, looking around to see various Rise's holding tight.  
“R-R-Rise?!” Naoto gasped.  
She looked around more, seeing them all over her, on the floor and surrounding her. Her legs, arms and body were restrained as one of the Rise’s grabbed Naoto’s head.  
"Oh Rise-bot 197, should we help Naoto?" One of the Rise’s said.  
Naoto couldn’t believe what she had heard. All these Rise’s... Were fake?  
“L-Let me go!” Naoto struggled, unable to move.  
"Rise-bot 253, can you kiss her for me?" Shadow Naoto asked.  
The bot nodded. Naoto cried out for help before her lips were kissed deeply by Rise-bot 253. The kiss suddenly made Naoto’s body all weak.  
“I... Uhhhh... N-No...” Naoto mumbled, her body going limp as the Rise-bots held her up.  
They carried her into a nearby chair, clamping her body up to it. Naoto struggled weakly.  
“Wh-What are you gonna do to me? I-I wanna go home!” Naoto begged.  
“We're gonna make you a Naoto-drone. Number 561 to be exact.” Shadow Naoto explained.  
“W-What!? D-Don't make me into a lifeless droid!” She begged helplessly. “Please! I'll do anything!”  
"Aw, you aren't lifeless. You're assigned a personality!" Shadow Naoto cheered.  
“No! Let me outta here right now!” Naoto screamed.  
Shadow Naoto walked over, stabbing a syringe into Naoto’s body. Naoto suddenly felt weak, being injected with a numbing liquid. Her body was even weaker, she couldn’t even talk anymore. Shadow Naoto placed a helmet on her head and activated it. Naoto’s mind started to be drained, her facial expression turning into drool and cross-eyes.  
“Seems the Shadow has beaten you.” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
Naoto just drooled, her eyes crossed. She felt something from the helmet inject her mind with Nano chips, giving her a butch tom girl personality. Shadow Naoto grinned, removing the helmet from her head as Naoto’s eyes were a brighter blue.  
“What is your name and number?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“Naoto Drone number 561.” Naoto replied, smiling.  
“Good.” Shadow Naoto smirked. “Now, would you like another drone to share a living space with you?”  
“Fuck yeah. Sure!” She smiled.  
“Would you like a Rise, or someone else?” Shadow Naoto asked.  
“I would like the Rise who kissed me.” Naoto smirked, looking at the Rise-bot. “Rise-bot 253.”  
Shadow Naoto nodded, smirking. She snapped her fingers.  
“Rise-bot 253. Come here.” She commanded.  
The Rise-bot 253 walked up to Shadow Naoto smiling.  
“Your assigned living partner is Naoto Drone 561. Programming understood?” Shadow Naoto said.  
"Understood." Rise-bot 253 obeyed.  
“Help her know the time schedules, get her a job, and all other info about this place.” Shadow Naoto instructed.  
"Understood." Rise-bot 253 replied.  
“You live in apartment block 98cf.” Shadow Naoto said. “Now go.”  
"Understood." Rise-bot 253 said.  
“Understood.” Naoto grinned. “We’ll have all kinds of fucking fun!”  
Shadow Naoto smirked, releasing Naoto from the chair as Naoto and Rise-bot 253 walked off together in a robotic fashion to their new home in Shadow Naoto’s world. Shadow Naoto smiled more to herself as the other Rise-bots left the area in the shadows.  
“Perfection.” Shadow Naoto grinned. “The real Naoto is my living drone.”  
She laughed, walking off as the lights and neon signs around her faded away into blackness.  



End file.
